Advent Challenge, Prompt Christmas Eve
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is my second SD ship. This is for the Advent Challenge, Prompt Christmas Eve. Please R&R!


12/24/2007

Part of the S/D Advent Drabble Challenge. Prompt 'Christmas Eve'

Rating: T

A/N: this is my second S/D story, please R&R! This is the first time I've written an S/D story with dialogue please be kind. This story is also un-beta'd. My apologies is Sam or Daniel seem OOC.

A/N 2: This song "Let's Make A Little Christmas Tonight" doesn't belong to me, it's sung and written by Phil Vassar.

A/N 3: Hypothetically Sam and Daniel don't have kids, so disregard that part of the verse please.

Onward to the story...

It was Christmas Eve, Sam and Daniel sat together on Daniel's couch watching "It's A Wonderful Life". The two lovers were snuggled together underneath a warm blanket with a bowl of popcorn between them, a coffee table in front of them, a warm fire in the fireplace and the lights turned way down low. It was snowing outside and this in itself was magical, as it never snowed on Christmas Eve, but was more magical was what was to come for Sam. Daniel and Sam both wore a pair of blue jeans, and white socks. Daniel wore a blue and white plaid shirt and Sam wore a beautiful blue sweater that brought out her eyes.

The movie ended and Sam and Daniel smiled at eachother. They got up from the couch and folded the blanket and put the almost empty bowl of popcorn on the kitchen counter. Despite the late hour, Daniel made coffee for them both and he smiled at Sam and she blushed as they sat down to watch the fire in the fireplace and talk about nothing in particular.

Sam and Daniel had been best friends for years, but more recently had spoken of their deep feelings and love for eachother. The love they had for eachother was strong, true and yet it was a slow burning and passionate kind of love. The love they shared was the love that they had dreamed of finding and they found it in eachother. They had seen eachother through the hardest of times and then some and their strong and deep friendship made their love even stronger.

Nearby the couch, the coffee table, TV and fireplace sat the Christmas tree. It was beautifully decorated up with lights and ornaments. Close to the tree, stood a black baby grand piano with a black bench which shone brightly with the reflected lights of the Christmas tree.

Sam and Daniel sat on the couch, snuggled together and talked about everything under the sun and drank their coffee. After finishing their coffee and placing the cups on the coffee table in front of them, Sam asked Daniel if he could play some music on the piano. Daniel blushed and obliged Sam; Sam knew that Daniel only played for her and her alone. He took her hand and led her over to the black piano and they sat down on the bench. Daniel played for Sam lots of Christmas songs; lots of them were upbeat and happy and made her laugh. Daniel loved to hear Sam laugh, it filled his heart with joy and made him smile even more than what he was smiling now.

Sam smiled at Daniel, his blue eyes glistening in the light of the fireplace, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips and said "Daniel, I love you so much. Play me another song." With that said Daniel began to play and sing. Sam was mesmerized at the beauty of his voice and the skill in which he played.

_The hustle and bustle is over  
The kids are tucked in bed  
Stockings are stuffed,  
Presents are wrapped in,  
A bright green and red.  
The fireplace is burning,  
Oh what a beautiful sight  
Baby, let's make a little Christmas tonight._

Tree lights shine in your eyes,  
Mmm they sure do glow.  
A little snow and Nat King Cole  
Playin on the stereo.  
Everything's perfect...  
And the world is just right  
Baby, let's make a little Christmas tonight.

The season won't last very long  
The years they come and they're gone.  
So lets keep the spirit alive  
Tonight there is peace in this house  
And no one is stirring around  
It's just me, and the love of my life.  
So baby, lets make a little Christmas tonight.  


_Piano interlude. _

_  
Ooooooh yeah...  
The season won't last very long.  
The years they come and they're gone.  
So let's keep the spirit alive  
Tonight there is peace in this house.  
Nobody's stirring around  
It's just me, and the love of my life  
Baby, let's make a little Christmas tonight.  
Oh lets make a little Christmas tonight." _

With the last words sung, Daniel looked at Sam. Her face was aglow with love, beauty, awe and joy at the very words he had sung. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly but passionately on the lips and she responded in kind. Pulling back breathlessly, the two lovers looked at eachother and smiled. Their faces glowed in the light of the fireplace and the Christmas tree lights.

Daniel started to get up, Sam started to get up as well, Daniel responded to her, "Stay here honey; I'm going to give you your Christmas gift." Daniel smiled at her and walked over to the Christmas tree. Sam looked at Daniel and smiled a big smile.

It was tradition in the years that they had been together to open a gift on Christmas Eve. Daniel joked every year that he had already gotten his gift when he got Sam, but tonight was extra special for them both and Sam was about to find out why.

Oblivious to Daniel at the Christmas tree trying to find the engagement ring that he had placed in one of the ornaments, Sam was looking at the fireplace and she had a look of contentment upon her face. _'How did I ever get so lucky to find a man like this?' _she wondered. Sam was shaken out of her day dream like state when she heard her name being called.

She shook her head and looked up at Daniel and smiled at big smile. Sam could tell that Daniel was going to say something, but also that he looked a bit nervous, _'scratch that' she thought, 'he's positively jumpy!'_ His face was flushed from nervousness but all of that went away when she looked in his eyes and saw the love that he held for her there.

Daniel was now looking at her with the same look of contentment that she had had previously. _'How in the world did I get so lucky as to have a woman like Sam in my life?' _

He mused. With that thought, Daniel took a calming breath and smiled at Sam. He was so nervous but once he looked in her eyes, he knew he was going to be okay, despite his sweaty palms and flushed appearance; he loved that woman with everything he had.

Daniel walked over to where Sam sat on the piano bench, and with sweaty palms, and shaking hands he got down on one knee. He looked at Sam and her face shone nothing but joy and love. He began to speak and even though his voice was shaky from nervousness, he quickly overcame this and spoke clearly.

"Samantha Carter, I have loved you from the first moment I met you. Over the years you've saved my life more than once" With that remark they both laughed because they both knew it was true. Clearing his throat, he continued. "You've stood by me through the hardest times of my life. You've been my confidant, best friend, sounding board, partner in missions and more recently now in my personal life. I trust no one but you. A long time ago, I would have never have thought that I would find love again. But you Sam, you showed me what it means to love and to be loved. You've showed me how to not take things for granted, even the smallest and simplest things in life. You've given me a reason to live and get up in the morning. You are my strength, my hope, my light and my love. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

With those last words spoken, Daniel produced from his pocket, a crystal clear ornament which was shaped like a turtle dove. On the wings of the dove sat a beautiful diamond ring. Setting down the ornament in his hand, he slipped the ring off the dove's wing and onto Sam's hand. With the ring in place, Sam kissed Daniel deeply and passionately. When they both came up for air, Daniel grinned and said "So is that a yes?" She laughed and said "Yes Daniel of course I'll marry you!"

Those words said, Daniel smiled at Sam, picked her up and headed into his bedroom where they made love, celebrating their new found love with each other. This was by far, the best Christmas Eve either of them had ever known.


End file.
